Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-4x+y = 6}$ ${8x-2y = -12}$
Explanation: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-4x+y = 6}$ $-4x{+4x} + y = 6{+4x}$ $y = 6+4x$ ${y = 4x+6}$ ${8x-2y = -12}$ $8x{-8x} - 2y = -12{-8x}$ $-2y = -12-8x$ $y = 6+4x$ ${y = 4x+6}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = 4x+6}$ ${y = 4x+6}$ Both equations have the same slope and the same y-intercept, which means the lines would completely overlap. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Since any solution of ${-4x+y = 6}$ is also a solution of ${8x-2y = -12}$, there are infinitely many solutions.